An Angle And A 'Former
by Shadowsteak
Summary: Sunnmer is an orphan but all is changed when the witwickys adopt her and she meets the Bots. Sunny/OC/Sides
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Summer Amber Smith  
Age: 5  
Looks: Raven Black hair, with purple tint, blue eyes with gold around the iris.  
friends: the autobots.  
Guardian(s): Sunstreaker and sideswipe.  
family: Ashley Smith (deceased), Paul Smith (deceased), sam, judy, and ron witwicky.**

I sat on my cold stone hard bed in the place we call the orphanage. I was the youngest one here. So I took most of the blame, teasing, and beatings. BONG BONG, The bell rang twice signaling a family looking for a child. I slowly got up, my injured back protesting every move i made. Once my feet touched the floor and i slowly made my way down the stairs with my bunny in hand. As soon as i got down stairs i was surrounded by 3 15 year old girls. They took my bunny and held her above my head. "do you want your little bunny brat?" sneered one girl. i nodded. "then say something mute." taunted another. i shook my head no and watched as the third and final girl ripped my precious bunny in half. A whimper escaped my mouth as i began to sob over my poor bunny. I watched a 16 year old boy walk up to me. he picked me and my bunny up and walked over to a lady with red hair and a man with brown hair. "Mom, i think she should come home with us." The Boy said. I looked at the boy like he was crazy. "okay sammy, well get her." the lady said. They walked up to niki and I looked at her. she gasped. "no." she stated. I whimpered. "why not." ask The boy. "because she is a mute." niki said. I buried my head into the boys jacket. The man cleared his throat. "we don't care if she is mute, we would like to adopt her." he stated. My head shot up faster than a bullet. I gave them all a shocked look. The boy smiled. i Smiled bigger. I rapped my little arms around his neack and giggled. We then got in the car and i was now on my way to my new life.

_

HI. ITS ME AGIAN. I WROTE THIS NEW STORY BECAUSE SOME ONE TOLD ME TO REWRITE THE OTHER ONE. DON'T GET ME WRONG. I WILL CONTINUE THE OTHER JUST WANTED TO GET THIS PLOT BUNNY OUT. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SOHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR QUIT WHILE IM AHEAD? PLEASE PM ME.

ShadowStreak out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'M GLAD TO KNOW YOU LIKE THIS ONE. ITS JUST SOMETHING THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES GAVE ME.**_

_**(BTW: .: :cybertronian: comm;**_  
__

The boy, his name is Sam. He took me to my new room. it was purple with stuffed animals. I giggled and hugged sam. my new brother. i still refuse to talk because kids at the orphanage made fun of my voice.  
{FLASHY!}  
_I jumped down the stairs of the orphanage. "good morning" I giggled. The other girls all glared at me until the big 16 year old Megan came up to me. "why do you even talk? your voice is so high pitched it squeaky." she said laughing causing the others to laugh. from then on i just stopped and refused to talk._  
{END OF FLASHY!}  
I looked up at my new brother Sam. He then set me down and I made my way to the purple bunny sitting on the bed. I picked it up and squealed. I looked at sam and then I got an idea. If he didn't laugh at my voice maybe I would be able to start talking again. I decided against it for now. I followed sam out of my room and down the stairs. "Summer?" sam ask. I looked up at him with puppy eyes. He then looked out at the garage then back at me. "There is someone i want you to meet." He said. He took my hand and took me outside. When we got to the garage sam Looked at me very seriously. "Summer what i'm about to show you can't be shared." he said. ' I can't talk numb nuts.' I thought. We walked into the garage and i saw a yellow camaro with black racing stripes. I looked at sam and then the car. Then the car did something i did not expect. It transformed. I looked up at the robot then to sam. I then reached out and touched its cheek, he whirled and nuzzled my hand. I giggled and waved to him. he waved and beeped. I shook my head. :can you talk: he ask. I shook my head again. "you can understand him?" ask sam. I nodded, Sam gasp. He looked at the robot. "bee, ." Sam said. So the robot, bee i think? Transformed and opened the door and sam slid me in. We then pulled out of the drive and headed off to a place. When we got there, we pulled in and sam pulled me out and heffed me onto his hip and walked to a Huge metal door. "Ratchet!" my brother yelled. The door opened and a huge green robot looked out and down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grumbled something about ungrateful little sparklings. I growled. Sam laughed. We walked into the big place. I looked around and saw another robot he was gold and he was really sparkley. I reached out to him and something in the air around us clicked. The gold robot jerked up and looked at me. :. can u hear me.: a voice ask in my head. i can, what's your name.: i ask back. , what's yours.: .: i said. The robot on the HUGE bed walked over to us. "samuel, may i see your sister?" ask the robot. "sure sunstreakers." said bubby. I was handed to the robot and then taken to the green one. "Hatchet, This girl can speak with me thru the bond me and my brother share." he said. I meeped in assurance. The robot muttered something about little sparklings. He then proceeded to scan me then he gasped. :she has a shared bond with you and your brother: ratch stated. :cool, a bond?: i ask. Both of the bots gave me a strange look. :you can understand us?: the green one questioned. I nodded, the green one's look became serious. "call prime." the green one barked and everything became a loud mess.

**HI! THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THEIR SUPPORT. THANK YOU ALL PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIHIHIHIHIH! THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER! THANKS TO ALL YA MECHS AND FEMMES OUT THERE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE ME SUPPORT! WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 3! READY, SET, STORY!**

We got to what i guess is this "prime" guys office. "enter" a deep baritone voice called. We walked in and i saw a huge and i mean HUGE robot, he was blue with red flames. I was in awe at the sight of him. :hello: i said speaking in their language. He looked startled but then gave me a look. He bent down to my height, and stared right into my eyes. "Hello little one." he said. :hi: i then tried something. :so u only talk in our native language?: he ask. :yes, the kids at the orphanage made fun of my voice by calling it squeeky and high pitched.: i said. The robot nodded. :what's your name?: i ask :optimus prime: He stated. I nodded. Then a huge explosion knocked me off my feet. i hit my head on the floor i began to cry. "SUMMER!" my brother yelled and scooped me into his arms. i wrapped my arms around his neck and about freaked out until the yellow robot walked up. "sam, sides and i can gard her." He said. sam looked at me and i nodded my head. Sam set me in the yellow robot's hand and he walked/ran down the hall. 's your name?.: i ask .: he replied. :. can i call you sunshine?.: i ask. he nodded his helm. when we got to another room i saw a red robot that looked like sunstreaker. :. hi!.: i chirped. the red ones helm shot up. "THE FRAG WAS THAT!" he yelled. I smirked. :. i'm summer!.: i said over the bond. the red one looked at me then sunny then me. "she can talk thru our bond?" he ask. me and sunny nodded. :. what's your name..: i ask "sideswipe, but call me sides." he said. i nodded. :. summer, can u speak out loud?.: sunny ask. you laugh?.: i ask. they both shook their heads. .: "sunny, sides?" i ask my voice rugh. they both looked surprised i said there names. i smiled. "you have a very cute voice" sunny said. "thank you." i said. "got any cookies?" i ask. they both laughed. "after the cons leave we will make you a cookie sundae. how about that?" sunny ask i nodded and smiled.

_**that all happened 10 years ago. i'm now 15 and sam is 26, i still love sunny and sides. I have not been to base in 10 years. sam's married to carly, i live with judy and ron but i'm moving into base with sunny and sides.**_

I threw my last box into ironhide's bed. "thats the last one" i said smiling. hides holoform hoped out of the truck and hugged me. "its good to have you back" he said. i smiled. "good to be back." i replied. I slung my back on my shoulder and hopped into his alt. mode. "lets go to base!" i said. we started on our way joking around.

**CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY DONE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED FOR IT TO BE DONE! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON.**


End file.
